


Underneath the Mistletoe

by fangirl_001



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_001/pseuds/fangirl_001
Summary: Nanami Momozono holds a Christmas party at Mikage Shrine!
Relationships: Momozono Nanami/Tomoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, etc.! I wrote this sorta based off a Sia Christmas song called Underneath the Mistletoe. I thought that song fits Nanami and Tomoe's relationship perfectly. I wrote this off zero motivation but I wanted to complete it, so sorry if it sucks or seems rushed! I also apologize for making my dialogue all over the place, it was hard trying to stick with one thing. I also finished all of the Kamisama Kiss mangas and wow I cried. Anyway, here's the story! I DO NOT OWN KAMISAMA KISS OR ANY CHARACTERS

Christmas was just around the corner which means busy streets, crowded stores, and serious traffic. It also meant being able to spend time with loved ones and to be able to kiss your lover underneath the mistletoe. Ah yes, the land god of Mikage shrine could not wait for it to be that special day.

“Hurry up Tomoe! They’ll be gone by the time we get there!” Nanami yelled at her fox familiar behind her. The fox sighed, rubbing his head as his mistress was pushing through the crowds.

“Nanami, can this just not wait until another day?” The familiar asked catching up with his god. She quickly turned around glaring at him.

“WE ARE GOING! I want to get something special for Himemiko and the others when they visit for Christmas.” She whined. As soon as they made it to the bakery, there was a massive line of people. Nanami gawked at the line letting out a sigh in the process and Tomoe glared at her for deciding to come here at a time like this.

They finally made it back to the shrine and plopped bags on the kotetsu. The land god collapsed on the floor with her arms twitching from carrying the bags. The shrine spirits and Mizuki walked into the living area noticing all the goodies in front of them.

“My my Lady Nanami. What did you happen to buy?” Onikiri asked curiously peeking inside the bags. Kotetsu and Mizuki had giddy faces as they noticed the strawberry sponge cake in a box.

Nanami sat up while a smile on her face, “Oh I just thought about buying everyone gifts and having a Christmas party here at the shrine!”

“A Christmas party sounds like a great idea Nanami-chan!” Mizuki exclaimed excitedly but immediately had gloom on his face. Tomoe was standing behind him with a dark aura, fuming and tail wagging annoyed.

“Why the hell do we need to have a party here at the shrine?” Tomoe asked hotly. Nanami looked away and pouted. “I thought it would be fun since I never really had Christmas with my family.” Tomoe’s eyes slightly widened thinking back to when they traveled through Nanami’s memories. He remembered how she was always alone, nobody there for her or to spend time with.

“Fine, do what you want. I am going to clean the shrine.” He huffed and walked outside. Nanami smiled and began taking out items with the help of her snake familiar and the shrine spirits. She was so excited to finally spend Christmas with the people she loved!

* * *

It was two days before Christmas, the land god decided to go shopping with her two friends from school. They visited all different types of shops, tried on different clothes and giggled at the pictures they took in a booth. Nanami was smiling cheerily with her friends but her smile faltered as she noticed a couple exchanging gifts. Her friends noticed her silence and became worried about their dear friend.

“Nanami, is something the matter?” Ami asked with her child-like voice. The god turned her head and gave a reassuring smile.

“I’m fine, I was just thinking of what I should get Tomoe for Christmas.” She turned back to the couple and sighed. What should I get Tomoe? I don’t even know what he likes. I bet he would probably like having those tanuki girls around. At that thought she felt a flash of jealousy and pouted. The girls noticed her change in attitude and then Kei smirked with an idea.

“How about you give him a kiss as a gift?” Kei responded while typing away on her phone. Nanami turned bright red and shook her head, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Besides, he doesn’t like me anyway.” This time Kei looked up from her phone and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Look, I don’t know much about you and Tomoe but it’s obvious you still have a crush on him. I know he rejected you but I think you should still express how you feel to him before it’s too late.” Nanami’s mouth was slightly opened at hearing what her friend said but she quickly smiled and gave her a hug.

“Yeah, okay.” And with that they went back to shopping and looking at things.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, the day of the party at the shrine. Himemiko and Kotaro were the first guests to show up bringing multiple gifts with them. Kotaro, as shy as ever, was fidgeting with his cube while Mizuki tried making conversation. Himeko was placing the gifts under the tree Nanami had set up. Kurama showed up next with goodies and buckets of fried chicken to eat, and thankfully no fangirls. The dragon king came last with other salt water yokai and complaining off the stench of mammals. He shoved a gift from his wife into the land god’s arms and began taunting Tomoe. Nanami began arranging the food for their guests and making sure she had everything she needed.

“Nanami.” Came a soft reply, the human god turned around to see Himemiko innocently looking up at her. “Himemiko! What is it?”

The catfish held out a green bushel with a red ribbon wrapped around it, “I heard that humans will hang this and kiss their lover underneath it. Is that the truth?” Nanami began blushing and stuttering, “Uh y-yeah, that’s true…” Himemiko’s eyes lit up with fascination, 

“Then will thou hang it for me to kiss my sweet Kotaro under?” She asked excitedly. The human girl smiled and took the mistletoe from her, “Sure.” She grabbed a stool and walked towards the entrance of the shrine attaching the plant above. “There we go!”  
Himemiko ran over to Kotaro, dragging him away from the snake and underneath the mistletoe. “Kota look above us!” The boy looked up and blushed at what he was standing under. Before he could say anything, the disguised yokai grabbed his face planting a soft kiss on his lips. Nanami giggled at the sight, she felt a bit envious and happy for their relationship considering it was taboo.

It was finally time for feasting and drinking. Sake, desserts, fried chicken, you name it was passed all around. There was laughter and playful banter, cussing, taunting, Nanami couldn’t feel more at home. She adored the sight that was bestowed upon her, making sure to forever imprint it in her memory. However, seeing her two familiars and the tengu getting in a slightly drunk argument was not her favorite. She still laughed because she will always remember being surrounded by friends that she considered family. After dinner, presents were exchanged. Mizuki was happy with the gift he received from Nanami and hugged her tightly before Tomoe ripped him off. Nanami was too flustered to show the gift Himemiko had given her (I’ll leave that to your imagination (; ). All of the guests received a present, except Tomoe. Everyone was pleased with receiving their gifts and left the shrine, thanking the land god for the invitation. Nanami began cleaning up the mess not even noticing her fox familiar watching.

“Nanami.” She jolted at the sound of his voice and turned to him. The look on his face was unreadable and made her concerned. “Do you need something, Tomoe?” He snapped back into focus, shaking his head replying, “No, nevermind tis nothing.” Walking away from the opening. Nanami slightly cocked her head to the side and shrugged continuing to clean. That was strange, wonder what that was about. She paused and looked to where he walked off, Why did he have such an expressionless look? Suddenly Mizuki skipped into the living area with a wide smile on his face. “How about I help you Nanami-chan?” He asked sweetly. She smiled at her snake familiar, “Sure!” As they were tossing out trash, she couldn’t help but still think of what was wrong with Tomoe.

“Hey, Mizuki?”

“Hmm?”

“Does… Tomoe seem down to you?” Her familiar turned to her noticing her concerned face. He smirked, “He’s probably jealous that he didn’t receive a gift from you.” Nanami snapped her head up looking at her smirking familiar, “But why would he-“ then she remembered. The incident with the candy apple, Tomoe was jealous she got one for Mizuki and not for him. The white snake smiled as her eyes sparked with recognition to the situation. “Well, I think that’s all of it Nanami-chan. I’m going to bed, goodnight.” He said giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled, “Goodnight Mizuki!”  
She suddenly felt a chill go down her spine causing her to turn around to the source. Tomoe was standing there glaring and a dark aura surrounding him. She gulped. 

“H-hey Tomoe, wh-what’s up?” He began towering over her causing her to fall on her back as he loomed over her. “What were you doing with that snake and why did he kiss you on the cheek?!” She flinched at the anger in his voice and when she opened her eyes she noticed they were vacant again.

“Tomoe, are you angry at me?” He got up off her and looked away. Why was he acting like this? The thought of the snake being anywhere near her much less putting his lips on her set his blood on fire. Replaying the scene in his head made fox fire surround his palm but he quickly snuffed it out.

“No, I am not angry.” Why am I being this way?

“Are… Are you jealous I didn’t get you a gift?” She hit the nail on the head as he turned to her with wide eyes. She felt awful now,  
“I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything. I couldn’t think of what to get you. I’m sorry.” He noticed her voice start to break some and before he knew it, he pulled her in a hug. “Do not worry about it, a gift does not mean anything to me.” Nanami was shocked at his actions but didn’t dare pull away.

“Are you sure there isn’t anything I can get you?” She asked softly, she really did want to make him feel better.

“Well there is one thing…” His ears flattened and a faint blush was on his cheeks.

“What would that- mmph!” Before she could even finish her sentence his lips fell upon hers. When he broke the kiss, a smirk was on his lips and his tail was wagging as if he won a trophy. He lifted his head up from where they standing, Nanami following his gaze and when she spotted where they were she blushed a deep crimson.

“I overheard your conversation with Himemiko. How if you stand underneath this plant you were supposed to kiss whoever was under it also.” He looked back down at her with her still blushing face. “Thank you for my gift, and I hope to receive more.” With that he brushed his lips to her forehead, down her cheeks, and finally on her lips again. Breaking again, Nanami gasped as the first snow of the year began falling and she smiled happily.

All through the night they held each other tight, keeping out the cold. She had a fire inside her as Tomoe held her and kissed her tenderly. They eventually moved from under the mistletoe to his room where it was a bit warmer. She never wanted this night to end as he held her close, his scent encasing her along with his fluffy tail. He didn’t have to say it but she knew he loved her back just as much as she loved him. It seemed they kissed until dawn, hearing the shrine spirits and Mizuki up moving around.

“Merry Christmas Tomoe, I love you so much.”

“Merry Christmas Nanami, I love you too.” They both smiled as he nuzzled his face into her neck sighing contently. Nanami laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair. She definitely wouldn’t forget this Christmas; this memory would forever be with her until she died.


End file.
